


Echoes of stiletto

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Leather, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Stiletto Heels, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Sauli's attention while he's wrapped up in reading a book is harder than one would think. <br/>Fortunately, Adam always has the best ideas. Even when they contain stiletto heels and skirts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of stiletto

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from what I've used to. First time writing crossdressing fic so forgive me.

Sometimes it was super easy to get Sauli’s attention. Like, sometimes Adam had to just walk past him and Sauli would be clinging onto him, whispering how undeniable he is. 

But sometimes, like now, getting his attention turned out to be quite hard. He was so focused on the Hunger Games book he didn’t even blink when Adam was walking around naked. 

Maybe that sight was too usual in the household anyway. 

But when Adam wants his attention, he freaking grabs his attention no matter what it takes. 

Sauli had found a comfortable spot to read from the living room floor. He had a few pillows and blankets there. 

Maybe the echoing of heels wasn’t enough to pull Sauli’s attention away from the book. 

Adam stood between Sauli’s gaped legs and pressed his foot against Sauli’s hard abs. It took a few seconds before Sauli dropped the book and glanced at the thing that caused the pressure on his abdomen. 

He saw a foot, inserted in shiny black stiletto heels. He followed the laces which went over the knee. He gulped. 

“I tried pretty much everything” Adam said, pressing his heel against Sauli’s stomach a bit harder but not enough to actually hurt, “And now you notice me” 

Sauli felt heat reach his face. Fuck, Adam was wearing laced up black stiletto heels, leather skirt and corset.

Sauli knew he had some cross-dressing supply somewhere in his closets but damn, he didn’t know Adam would have stuff like this. 

Adam pressed his heel against Sauli’s abs once more before he spun around with a smirk. 

That bitch, Sauli thought when Adam walked away from the living room, that perfect round ass swaying as he walked. And holy damn, those freaking legs. 

Sauli scooted up, following Adam upstairs. 

He caught him fast, wrapping his arms around his middle. Adam smirked. 

“Oh now I’m interesting? After a week of ignoring me?” 

Sauli pressed his lips against the bare skin between Adam’s shoulder blades. The upper part of his costume was like a corset, leaving his shoulders and upper back bare. 

Sauli’s hand was about to slide underneath the skirt but Adam slapped it away. He turned around to meet Sauli’s heavy eyelids and eyes dark with lust. 

Sauli grabbed Adam by the hips and, not at all gently, pushed him on their bed. 

Adam licked his lips in anticipation when Sauli ran his inner palms from his knees to his inner thighs, pushing his legs wider apart. 

“I am so going to fuck you. And you’re going to wear these heels”

"Anything you want"

Sauli smirked, his hand sliding down Adam's left leg. Feeling the laces of the heels sent shivers down his body.

"Anything I want?" Sauli asked murmuring, settling between Adam's bent legs. He traced his tongue from his collarbone to his neck and ear.

"Yes" Adam gasped, dipping his head back, "Anything"

Sauli slid his hand underneath the skirt and felt the delicate smooth skin. God damn, that bitch has shaved his legs as well as his groin. He had left a small patch of hair around his cock. 

"Should have known you'd be wearing no underwear" Sauli said, stroking the skin where hip meets thigh, the part which is usually hidden under the fabric of undies.

"Thought you might like that" Adam grinned.

"I just might" Sauli said, getting back on licking Adam's neck, "And I'm going to fuck your perfect tight hole while you're wearing all this"

"Fuck" Adam hissed, tossing his head when Sauli found the right spot, "I love it when you get all dominant"

Sauli grinned, nibbling on the thin skin of Adam's neck.

"And I love it when you get all slutty"

"Oh aren't you a gentleman with your language"

Sauli grabbed Adam's legs and hooked them around his waist quite roughly.

He felt the stiletto heels dug onto his back and the back of his thighs.

Sauli took Adam's wrists and pressed them against the mattress, grinding against Adam. He leaned down to capture Adam's lips into a fierce, messy kiss.

"You know what you're going to do?" Sauli asked after pulling away shortly, grinding firmly, earning a moan from Adam.

"What?" Adam gasped.

"You're going to open up your tight hole" Sauli said, slurping on the side of Adam's neck, "And I'm going to watch"

Sauli unlatched his mouth from Adam's neck and pulled away. He reached to grab a lube from the nightstand and sat between Adam's legs.

"Wider apart" he commanded.

Adam obeyed, spreading his legs to give a better sight access. Sauli handed him the lube and he spurted some on his fingers before reaching down between his legs.

He teased his hole with a fingertip. Sauli's eyes were fixated on the tight ring of muscle that twitched when Adam pressed his fingertip inside.

Sauli glanced up at Adam's head. The brown tips of his hair contoured his black curls as well as his eyes, covered in dark smokey makeup. They were closed and his mouth was slightly open.

Sauli's eyes wandered to Adam's heavily moving chest and down to his crotch. He licked his lips at the sight of his cock bulging under the leather skirt.

He snapped out of it when he heard Adam's short intake of breath. He glanced down, seeing that Adam had two fingertips inside of him, scissoring the entrance.

Sauli watched the slightly stretched yet still tight hole around Adam's fingers.

Sauli is going to bury his cock inside that wonderful tight heat in just a few minutes.

Adam raised his other leg, pulling the knee towards his own shoulder. He knew exactly the effect his legs and heels had on Sauli.

"Fuck, Adam" Sauli hissed, "on your stomach. Now"

Sauli wanted to kiss Adam's smug smile off his face.

Adam pulled his fingers out and turned on his stomach like was told to do. He felt a warning slap on his rear end.

"Don't be so cocky" Sauli said, "Lift your ass"

Adam braced himself on his elbows and raised his pelvis. He felt Sauli tug on the leather skirt he had on and he pulled it off.

"Aren't you the prettiest bitch ever" Sauli said admiringly, cupping Adam's cheeks to his palms and spread them apart, "I'm going to fuck you. On your hands and knees"

Sauli quickly got rid of all his clothes. His eyes were fixed on the drawer of the nightstand. He bit his lip.

He pressed himself against the length of Adam's body and pressed his mouth against his ear.

"Do you trust me?"

Adam knew why he asked. He felt Sauli's bare cock against his ass.

"Yes. If you only trust me"

"With all my heart" Sauli whispered, pressing a kiss on top of Adam's shoulder, "I love you"

"You're getting way too mushy for this play" Adam teased, wiggling his ass, "I'm waiting"

Sauli chuckled, pulling away and sat on his haunches between Adam's legs.

"On your hands and knees" he commanded while lubing his cock.

Adam obeyed.

He felt the head of Sauli's cock nudge his entrance. He whined in need, pushing his ass towards Sauli.

Sauli grabbed his hips and pushed inside in one swift move. The noise Adam let out was a mix of pleasure and pain.

But Sauli knew his sounds well enough to tell whether it was a sign to stop or not. It wasn't.

Sauli started thrusting, his hand going from Adam's hip to his back, feeling the laces of the black corset. He moved his hand higher until he reached the bare skin.

"You are so beautiful no matter what you're wearing" Sauli sighed, his other hand squeezing Adam's fleshy bottom, "How it is even possible?"

Adam didn't answer because he didn't really know. He didn't consider himself undeniable every hour or even every day.

Sauli's hand found his hair and he yanked on it, causing Adam to moan and throw his head back.

Sauli loves his thick hair. He runs his hands through it when they make out and when he gets to be in so called 'power position', he isn't afraid to yank on it.

Sauli slammed his hips against Adam's ass and watched his cock disappear inside Adam's body. One of the hottest things he could ever see.

Sauli leaned over Adam's back, pulling on his hair again to keep Adam's head back. He kissed Adam's ear and bit on his neck, not caring if he might leave marks.

He managed to latch his lips onto Adam's throat. He sucked on the skin there, feeling the vibrations beneath his lips as Adam groaned.

He allowed Adam to turn his head enough to get his lips to Adam's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but enough for Sauli's stubble to scratch Adam's mouth area. The skin became irritated fast.

The lipstick Adam had on smeared too, making the skin around his mouth even more red.

Sauli gave a one violent thrust before he pulled away completely.

"Turn around" He said, voice coarse with lust, "And grab the headboard. Don't let go"

Adam turned around and did as he was told. 

For a few seconds Sauli just admired the sight; Abused mouth area, forming love bites on the neck, hard purple-ish cock curved against the corset and _fuck_ those long legs spread wide open.

The hooker heels made Adam's calves look even longer.

Sauli grabbed Adam by the pits of his knees and pushed his cock back inside the heat.

Adam's so flexible he didn't even flinch at the stretch in his legs. But he did whine at the pressure in his balls.

"You okay?" Sauli asked, out of breath, and moved to lick on Adam's neck again.

Adam dipped his head back, bearing his skin some more. Fuck the possible hickeys, right now he couldn't care less.

"Yeah... I just... I need..." Adam moaned in a wrecked voice. He couldn't finish before Sauli's lips found his. Their tongues bumped wetly against each other, saliva dribbling down their chins.

Sauli pulled on Adam's lower lip like it was a chewy steak of meat. He sucked on it briefly before releasing it.

"You need my touch, don't you?" Sauli asked, hooking Adam's legs aroud his waist and tickled the head of his cock with a fingertip.

Adam gasped, his hips bucking. Not only Sauli was teasing his cock but his dick was brushing his prostate.

"So wet" Sauli hissed, rubbing Adam's slit with his finger. Sticky precum formed a 'bridge' when Sauli pulled his finger further away, "Leaking for me"

Adam whined at the overwhelming touch on the sensitive tip of his cock.

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot" Sauli sighed, attacking Adam's lips with his mouth again. Just a brief suck and action of tongue before he latched his lips on Adam's jaw.

His hand slid on top of the corset, pushing the hard fabric lower to get his fingers on Adam's nipples.

He pinched them, making Adam arch his back with a moan, causing his rigidly hard cock to press wetly against Sauli's stomach. His heels dug against the skin of Sauli's ass.

"I...I... Please... I need... "Adam pleaded, rolling his body to get some friction against his desperate cock, "Touch me... Touch me, touch me, touch me"

Sauli gave a last pinch and tweak to Adam's hard nipples before he let go. He just rubbed Adam's chest, touched his face and neck and so on.

He was so close he just wanted to touch Adam whenever he could reach.

Sauli slammed his hips against Adam once more and then he was cumming. He shot his loads inside Adam and three powerful spurts.

Adam's eyes rolled to back of his head at the feeling. No one has ever come inside him.

Even though he was still in afterglow of orgasm, Sauli finally wrapped his hand around Adam's cock. Adam bucked into it, pleading and whining but Sauli didn't make any sense out of it.

Sauli jerked his cock firmly, precum dribbling on his fist.

It didn't take long until Adam curved his back even more and moaned shamelessly as his orgasm took over his body. Cum splattered on his corset and on Sauli's abdomen as well as on his hand.

Sauli pumped him through every second of his climax and beyond before Adam hissed, his hips jerking in protest. Sauli let go and pulled out of Adam's body because it started to feel weird around his softened cock.

Adam's legs fell from his waist and went limply wide open. His mouth was hanging open as he let out heavy breaths.

Fuck, he is so damn gorgeous, Sauli thought. He smiled and lay next to Adam on the bed and brushed his sweaty locks off his forehead.

Adam opened his eyes, the haze of bliss still visible in them.

"Damn... Feel free to ignore me more often if this is what I get when I finally catch your attention"

Sauli smiled apologetically and stroked Adam's hair.

"Sorry I've acted like an ass. I was so lost in the book"

" 's fine" Adam whispered, "But can I take this corset off? It's brutal on my waist"

"Oh baby, has it been hurting you?" Sauli asked, immediately sitting up and pulled Adam up too. He sat behind him and started untying the ties.

Adam let out a sigh of relief when Sauli pulled the piece of clothing off. It probably left marks on his stomach. Sauli tossed it on the floor, meaning he will wash it later because he never throws things on the floor otherwise.

Adam was just about to lie back down before he felt Sauli's hand high on his inner thigh and soon two fingers against his hole. 

"My cum leaking out of you" Sauli informed, "Hot"

Adam chuckled, slumping on the bed on his back and spread his legs.

"I know you want to" He said, smiling lazily.

Sauli grinned, taking a hold of Adam's thighs as his head went between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun and new to write. I have quite a lot of ideas for these bottom Adam fics.   
> You guys have any wishes? I fulfill your kink, just comment or tweet me ;)


End file.
